In Your Skin
by notanactivewriter
Summary: What if the person in Damon's shower wasn't who he was expecting.  Damon's POV


Damon had a long day and all he wanted to do was take a long bath with some bubbles and wine. Not many knew that he took bubbles baths but it was something he came to enjoy immensely. If anyone were to find out or make fun of him then he could eat them or deny it. He liked the eating option better because hey a free meal and one less annoying person to bother him.

He went over and wrapped his fingers around the tumbler of bourbon then grabbed a glass. They finally did something big, something that would probably bite them in the ass later. They daggered Elijah and hopefully he would stay daggered so Elena could be safe. He couldn't help himself but he felt something for her. It was like his humanity was slowly pushing its way the cracks in the layers he tried so hard to create. It's like she knew the real him and wasn't afraid to fight back. She wasn't afraid of _him_.

Damon had to tell Elena how he felt but he knew she loved Stefan but he wanted her to know. He gripped the cool glass as the rush of emotions over took him. This is what it was like to feel. The more he spent time with Elena, the more he felt and he didn't know if he liked it or not. It didn't matter, he would attempt to push these feelings down and go on with his day like nothing was wrong. It was a reputation to uphold and so that is what he was going to do.

He down the amber liquid in one go then poured himself another drink, downing that one as well. He was jealous of his brother; _jealous_ of his brother. He shook his head and grimaced at the thought. He was jealous of Saint Stefan. God, what had this world come to when _he _was jealous of his do good younger brother. They belonged together though. Damon frowned and knit his brows when he felt sad at the thought but it was true. He couldn't ruin something that was good for him. He deserved this and he could tell they were both happy.

Damon let out a sigh as he turned on his heel and walked slowly toward his bedroom. He grabbed the banister as he became consumed by his thoughts of Elena and what would happen now that Elijah was out of the way. He sometimes wondered to himself if the things they did were really the right ones. What is done is done and now he was going to relax. He was going to drink his wine and forget everything. He could turn off his emotions, couldn't he? Of course he could, he's done so many times before.

He reached the top of the stairs and frowned to himself. He could hear the shower on and he let out an exasperated sigh. Was Katherine up to her old tricks again? God this woman infuriated him to no end. One of these days he was just going to end it all and kill her. His slow strides became faster and he stormed into his bathroom with a scowl on his face and his eyes dark with anger.

'Katherine, why are you in my shower? You're really getting on my last nerve.' Damon said as he stared intensely at the dark-hair woman as she ran her hands through her soapy hair but she didn't turn around and smirk at him. She turned around and he could see the blush spread on her face.

'I…my shower is being used so I thought I could borrow yours. I thought you were out. I…um…sorry.'

Elena looked really embarrassed and she was trying to figure out a way to her hide her nakedness. Damon just blinked, his expression changing to one of shock as well as confusion and he shifted a bit. This wasn't Katherine, it was Elena. _Elena_. Elena Gilbert. Stefan's girlfriend. The girl that Stefan loves. He continued to blink stupidly at Elena and he stuttered a couple times.

'Uh….what? It's fine, no problem. I'll be…'

He looked at Elena one last time then bolted out of the bathroom and he silently cursed himself for being so caught off guard. Katherine was in the tomb, and he was also used to her being a pain in the ass so of course he didn't think that it could be Elena. Damon ran his fingers through his hair then returned to his bourbon as he attempted to get the images of Elena's naked body out of his mind.

'I am _so_ screwed.'


End file.
